Their First Christmas
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot of the first Christmas Harry and Sirius spent together in TWICHB's world.


**Author's Note: By request. The first Christmas Harry spent with Sirius in TWICHB's world.**

* * *

Harry rolled over as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light shining through the window.

Just as it had every morning for the past week, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He glanced at the Quidditch posters, the framed picture of his parents on the bedside table, the bed sheets that matched the colors of his house at Hogwarts.

He had been at Sirius' for a full week now and he was still having a hard time believing that it wasn't all some wonderful dream.

When he had first learned that he had a godfather only a few months prior, he had been shocked to say the least. When the man had asked if he wanted to live with him he had been overjoyed. After living with his aunt and uncle for so long he had been sure that he would be stuck with them until he turned of age and could legally live alone, so when Sirius came along it was a wonderful surprise.

He and his godfather had been writing for the past few months and now that it was Christmas holiday, Harry had finally gotten the opportunity to come to his house.

Sirius had been nothing short of brilliant since he had arrived. He had a bedroom all ready for Harry that put his room at the Dursleys' to shame. His godfather had taken him to Diagon Alley for the day, gotten a Christmas tree that the two of them decorated together, and even went out of his way to ask what foods Harry liked best, stocking the kitchen with all of his favorites.

Harry yawned as he slowly rolled out of bed. It was Christmas morning but he wasn't expecting anything. Sirius had already done so much, more than enough as far as Harry was concerned. He was ecstatic just at the idea of having someone to spend Christmas with.

His sock clad feet hit the floor as he padded across his room.

Pulling his robe off of the hook on the back of his door he put it on over his plaid pajamas before venturing into the hall and then down the stairs.

He was halfway down when he heard his godfather's happy voice from the front parlor.

"Either the ghost of Christmas present is coming down the stairs or my favorite godson is finally awake."

Harry smiled despite the fact that his godfather could not see his face. "Is it that late?"

"Nearly ten in the morning," Sirius replied with a chuckle. "I expected you'd be up earlier considering the day."

Harry's feet hit the ground floor before he turned and headed into the parlor.

"You've got quite a few presents to open you know," Sirius informed him with a laugh.

Harry's eyes roamed over to the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room to see a pile of presents neatly placed underneath it.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gave his godfather a disbelieving look.

"It's too much," Harry said in a soft voice. "I mean you've already done so much."

"I have quite a few years to make up for," Sirius replied with a toothy grin.

Harry returned the smile as he stood silently staring at the small mountain of wrapped gifts.

"Well go on," Sirius said as he sat down in his armchair. "We have to be at the Burrow for Christmas dinner in a few hours. We can't be late because you're standing in shock in the parlor. Molly will simply have my head for that."

Harry chuckled softly to himself before approaching the tree and carefully sitting on the floor next to it. Never in his life had he seen so many presents in one spot just for him. He wondered if this was what most children woke up to on Christmas morning.

"Which one should I open first?"

"Whichever one you like."

* * *

Harry was lying in his bed. His new Quidditch book was in his hands though he wasn't really reading it. In the corner of his room, his new broom was propped against the wall and above it, a new picture of his parents was framed and hung.

Harry was having a hard time realizing that his new life with his godfather wasn't all a dream. That at any moment he wasn't going to wake up in his old cupboard under the stairs or even in his dormitory without any godfather in his life at all, let alone one as brilliant as Sirius.

He was also feeling a bit of guilt at the fact that his godfather had done so much for him and he hadn't even thought to get the man a present. He silently vowed to himself that every Christmas for the rest of his life he'd make sure to do as much as he could for the man.

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knock on his door nor did he hear it push open.

"Alright Pup?" Sirius asked as he entered the room.

Harry nodded in reply, abandoning his Quidditch book altogether.

"Thank you…for everything."

Sirius smiled warmly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You are very welcome."

"I feel like a prat," Harry admitted in a soft voice. "I didn't get you anything."

"You gave me the most amazing gift you possibly could have."

Harry gave his godfather a questioning look. He was about to open his mouth and ask what it was before Sirius continued.

"You know for a long time I spent every Christmas with your dad and your grandparents and then after that I spent a few with your mum and dad too. You probably don't realize this but I was there for your first Christmas as well."

"You were?"

"Mmhmm. I bought you a toy broom which you proceeded to give your mother a heart attack with. Much to your father and I's amusement might I add," Sirius smirked.

Harry smiled at the words.

"And for a long time after that I spent my Christmas' alone. Of course occasionally Remus would stop by and we'd drink far too much firewhisky and talk about how wonderful things used to be but it was hardly a happy time." Sirius paused for a moment as he reached out and gently put a hand on his godson's knee. "And then I finally worked up the nerve to contact you…to ask you to come and live with me. I don't think you realize how happy you have made me by agreeing to give me a try."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked in a dumbfounded voice. "You don't know how happy you've made me!"

Sirius smiled widely at these words. "Well then I suppose we are good for each other."

"Definitely."

"You've really made me enjoy Christmas this year and I can't thank you enough for that Harry."

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had."

"And I hope we have many, many more together," Sirius said in a gentle voice before leaning over and planting a kiss on the boys forehead. "Happy Christmas Pup."

"Happy Christmas Sirius."


End file.
